


That's the way we became the Brandy needing bunch

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Dean, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lovely and surprising kidnapping by his boyfriend to the worse place imaginable aka his family vacation, Dean is learning there is another side to Castiel he's not sure he likes, with issues he's not sure he can handle. Dean's starting to wonder where the liquor cabinet is...</p><p> </p><p>Relationship level: It's complicated. </p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the FIRST ten, or you will be so terribly lost.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the way we became the Brandy needing bunch

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

“The wheels on the bus go round and round- Come on kids.” Chuck laughed, as he glanced back at the group of eleven years old and up kids in the back seats. “Sing with me.”

 

“You are so lame, dad.” Charlie breathed, lazily flipping the page in her book. Charlie was a second year in college, and was in visiting for the three day weekend, which they took every year to the cabin Castiel’s dad owned. 

 

“I’ll sing with you dad!” Gabriel smiled from the very back. 

 

“It’s alright, kiddo. Keep your head down sport, we don’t want to get pulled over.” Chuck chuckled, as Gabriel pouted and ducked his head down. 

 

Dean more or less regretting not bringing his own car. Chuck and his wife Bela hadn’t planned for his addition to the trip, but were so accommodating. However, Dean suspected the reason they wanted him along in the car, was they were afraid Castiel would opt to ride with him. Though they didn’t exactly say that, Dean nonetheless suspected. 

 

Dean’s eyes slid over to Charlie, who upset by the fact Castiel had not warned her ahead of time that company was coming and at family dinner stormed off upset that her black roots were showing. Now however, her unnaturally red hair was vibrant and complimented her pale skin. 

 

Dean gave a nervous glance between Charlie who read a book, and Castiel who was quietly staring out of the window. Resting his chin on his hand, Castiel looked so gone in thought. Dean never seen him this... sad….cold. 

 

Dean slid his hand towards Castiel’s, taking his hand hidden between them, giving Castiel a light squeeze. Castiel’s attention drifted to Dean in that moment, and Castiel gave a loving smile. Grateful for Dean. Dean smiled back, having to stop himself from leaning in and kissing him. 

 

“So...Dean. Why don’t you tell us a little about you?” Bela offered turning to look at him. “I mean...We know Castiel has a friend named Dean, w-which Is it safe to assume it’s you?” 

 

“Yeah, Mrs. Novak.” Dean cleared his throat, as she gave him a smile, Castiel sliding his hand out of Dean’s before she noticed. 

 

“So polite.” She smiled to chuck.

 

“What would you like to know?” Dean gave a smile, ah the interrogation.

 

“You go to Castiel’s school?” Bela started, easy question. 

 

“Yeah, We’ve been going to school together since I believe third grade, but we only became friends in sixth grade.” Dean stated casually. 

 

“Are you part of any clubs or after school activities?” Chuck asked.

 

“Oh. I’m a cheerleader.” Dean admitted. 

 

“I thought cheerleaders were girls.” Gabriel spoke poking his head up, only to get shoved back down by an annoyed Castiel. “Ouch!” Castiel crossed his arms continuing to look out the window.

 

“Nah, buddy. There are male cheerleaders.” Chuck smiled. “You know, what’s funny. Castiel’s mother use to be a cheerleader.” Dean’s eyes slid over to Castiel, who didn’t react. No, Castiel never mentioned this. Castiel never mentioned any of his family. Of course he mentioned them once, enough that Dean could recall he had them. But Castiel’s real mother? Dean only knew that she passed. 

 

“No, I had no idea.” Dean leaned to listen better. 

 

“My first wife, Rowena. Bless her. She use to be head cheerleader at your school many years ago.” Chuck hummed.

 

“Wait. Rowena the great?” Dean choked out, glancing at Castiel. “She WON any competition she ever attempted.” Dean glanced back to chuck. “She’s a legend.” He was dating his HERO’S son?!

 

“Yeah, she was my girl.” Chuck laughed. “We were together since middle school, I was the quarterback and her the cheerleader, very stereotypical I suppose. But we loved it.” Castiel was a quarterback wasn’t he?! Dean smiled happily at Castiel but Castiel continued to stare unemotionally out the window. 

 

_ “Why didn’t they go to your game?” Dean asked. _

 

_ “I didn’t tell them.” Castiel sighed. “Black sheep remember? If I would have told them, they would have came, but I doubt any of them would have enjoyed it.”  _

 

Why...did Castiel lie? Chuck...would have loved to go to Castiel’s football game…? Dean’s smile faded as he looked away. Why did Castiel lie to him? 

 

“Enough of my old stories.” Chuck shook his head. “Tell me Dean-” 

 

“Can you please stop interrogating my fiancé?” Castiel spoke coldly as Chuck went quiet, nodded softly.

 

“Sorry, kiddo.” Chuck gave a sad smile. “I didn’t mean to.” Dean stared at Castiel who didn’t answer as the car ride continued in silence. Whoever this guy was sitting next to Dean? Dean didn’t like one minute. 

_______________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

When the car pulled up to the cabin, Charlie and surprising Gabriel were the first to get out. Dean smile turning into awe as he started up at the beautiful and extremely expensive cabin. Dean was expecting like hunting cabin, not beautiful expensive home in the woods. 

 

“First time someone not in the family has enjoyed this view.” Chuck laughed. “Love the awe look, I haven’t seen that look since I first took Castiel here-” 

 

“He IS part of the family.” Castiel scoffed rudely, collecting Dean and Castiel’s bag. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like-” Chuck flinched as Castiel slammed the trunk, walking towards the house.

 

“Come on, Dean.” Castiel spoke walking past, Dean gave a hesitant look towards chuck and Castiel before following him.

 

“W-Wait! Castiel, we need to set some ground-...” Chuck sighed when he watched Castiel close the door ignoring him. “...rules.” 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel lead Dean into one of the rooms upstairs, walking over to the room at the end of the hall. Castiel unlocked the door with a key on his house keys, pushing open the door, he ushered Dean inside before closing the door. Castiel set the bags down, as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Sorry about him.” Castiel turned taken back when he was staring at Dean who stood with his arms crossed. “What?”

 

“Aren’t you going to going to apologize for  _ you _ ?” Dean scoffed.

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, putting a hand on his waist. 

 

“Everyone here is being really kind and nice...you’re the one acting like an asshole.” Dean stated, looking at him in disbelief. 

 

“You just don’t know them.” Castiel turned away, moving to unpack. 

 

“Well, Right now I don’t seem to know  _ you  _ either.” Dean spoke, as Castiel turned sighing, Castiel took a seat on the edge of the bed staring at Castiel, eyed him softly. 

 

“Come here.” Castiel ushered, as Dean hesitated. Castiel patted his knees before Dean sighed submitting to the adorable little shit. Dean moved sitting in his lap, as Castiel’s arms wrapped around his waist. Dean still being stubborn and pouty as Castiel blinked up innocent little eyes up at him. Placing soft kisses against Dean’s arms, Dean was trying hard to stay mad. “I don’t want to fight.” 

 

“...” Dean sighed before he caved. “I don’t want to fight either...but Castiel...you’re being a completely different person….You’re being...mean.” 

 

“...I’m sorry.” Castiel said cupping Dean’s face, Dean looked him in the eyes expecting an explanation or reason but all he got was the soft movement of lips against his. Dean gave into the kisses, pressing back against him, a shiver slid up his spine when he felt Castiel’s calloused hands slid under his shirt. 

 

“Cas.” Dean breathed out, as he was shifted to sit in Castiel’s lap facing him. Castiel eyed him before pressing needy kisses against Dean’s neck. Dean already the new hickey Castiel was making, moving his head to the side for his alpha. Dean closed his eyes enjoying the feel, when Castiel’s fingers unbuckled Dean’s jeans. Dean opened his eyes with a shaky breath, staring into Castiel’s eyes as Castiel started to slid his hand down Dean’s underwear. When a harsh bang on the door made Dean climb off his lap with a quickness, Dean himself never knew he had. Dean quickly fixed his clothes, as Castiel let out a growl, moving to the door. 

 

“Hey, Cas...um…” Chuck gave a nervous glance between the two. “We...are going to have to lay some ground rules with your fiancé.” Chuck stated. “Sorry, but you are going to have to sleep in separate rooms. It’s not setting a good example-” 

 

“Good example? For who? You’re step children?” Castiel scoffed. “I don’t ask you and bela to sleep in separate rooms.”

 

“We are mated, there is a difference-” Chuck sighed, trying to keep his ground.

 

“Dean and I are going to be mated. What? You don’t want us sleeping together because you want to show me good morals?” Castiel snapped. “Why not try something more meaningful? Like maybe not bringing your new mate to my mom’s funeral. That sounds like something morally? Because that sounds like it is.” Dean never seen Chuck’s face grow cold, recognizing Castiel’s cold demeanor in him instantly. Dean...never felt this...fear….

 

“...I’m not moving on this.” Chuck spoke as the two alpha’s stared each other down. Dean slowly reaching for his bag.

 

“I-It’s cool, Cas. I’ll sleep in another room-” Dean spoke, but Castiel...spoke.

 

“ **Sit** .” Castiel spoke to Dean, as Dean legs instantly gave at the voice and he sat on the bed in surprise. He heard that tone before, sometimes he would hear alpha’s use it on their mated omegas. Using the voice was only to keep them from harm, and the effect only took place if there was. They weren’t mated...but Castiel was still able to use it? “Dean isn’t going anywhere.” 

 

Castiel...wasn’t just disobeying his father, Castiel...was biologically acting like this was a fight for his mate….to PROTECT him. Dean’s fear must have triggered this response from Castiel, from the obvious smell of fear. 

 

Chuck stared into the now yellow eyes, as Castiel stood firm and protectively in front of Dean. Chuck didn’t budge, simply just stared.

 

“You aren’t mated right?” Chuck spoke, it took Dean a moment to realize he was talking to him.

 

“N-No.” Dean spoke. 

 

“...And you’re not pregnant, or he’d already be trying to kill me.” Chuck sighed, assessing the situation. “Dean, I know you’re scared, but you need to try to calm down.” Chuck spoke calmly still staring at Castiel, scared one look at Dean that Castiel would attack. “Right now, his alpha is clouding his mind, he’s not thinking rationally. He will fight to protect you.”

 

Dean twisted the ring on his finger, he was scared. How could he not be? Castiel was out of his mind, Chuck was not backing down a alpha in his own right. One false move and Dean could be watching a death match. 

 

Dean took a breath trying to calm down, but he was still on edge. Damn it Dean you need to calm down. The anxiety and pressure was not helping. Castiel actually started to growl, shit shit shit. Dean was only making things worse. 

 

Dean closed his eyes, this wasn’t working. Okay, plan b. Dean stood opening his eyes, as he moved to Castiel slowly, Castiel death glaring at his father, when a light touch on his shoulder made Castiel’s attention turn to Dean. 

 

“Dean, you need to be careful.” Chuck warned with worry. “You’re not actually mated, he may still kill you in a blind rage.”

 

“He...won’t hurt me.” Dean breathed as he slowly brought a hand up to Castiel’s face, which Castiel continued to growl but he made no attempt to stop Dean as Dean lightly brushed some hair out of his face. Castiel’s amber eyes watched Dean, as Dean slid against him. Dean started to nuzzle against Castiel, his chest started to vibrate in comforting purring which omega’s were known to do with their children and their mates. Dean however hadn’t ever tried, this was the first time he’s ever purred for anyone. 

 

Castiel’s growl hitched, as he felt Dean nuzzle against him, it wasn’t surprising to Dean that in only a second Castiel started to hold his hips, nuzzling back. Dean smiled against him, as he breathed into his ear. 

 

“It’s okay…” Dean breathed as Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s face. “I’m okay...I’m okay...he won’t hurt me.” Dean spoke cupping Castiel’s face, pressing soft kisses against Castiel’s jaw till Castiel started to relax. Castiel’s eyes slowly faded to blue as he glanced down at Dean. Pausing as he glanced around, obviously not realizing he was going to just kill his dad.

 

“I’m...going to sleep in another room okay?” Dean stated slowly, as Castiel turned back to look at him.

 

“Y...yeah.” Castiel nodded slowly, as Dean reached for his bag. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Dean breathed, placing a kiss against Castiel’s cheek before walking past Chuck pausing as Chuck looked at Castiel. 

 

“I’m sorry I have to be so-” Chuck paused but was just greeted with a door slammed in his face. “....tough…” Dean stared at chuck, his eyes scanning the tired man, as Chuck rubbed his face. 

  
  


“Let me show you to the guest bedroom.” Chuck sighed as Dean followed him down the hall, Dean followed him back down the stairs. “Thanks...for calming him down.”

 

“Sorry for getting him riled up in the first place.” Dean confessed as Chuck shook his head.

 

“...You just made his alpha side spike, he normally acts that hostile towards me.” Chuck spoke. “Normally he backs down, this time he didn’t though...He must really love you.” Dean blushed looking down. 

 

“...” Dean smiled to himself, as Chuck opened a door near the stairs, pushing it open. Dean glanced over the guest room, setting his stuff down. It was bigger than Dean’s room. 

 

“I’m sorry for everything.” Chuck confessed as Dean turned twisting the ring on his finger. 

 

“It’s okay, Really. I get it.” Dean nodded, as Chuck turned to leave but paused seeing Dean’s ring. 

 

“Did...Castiel give that to you?” Chuck asked with a soft smile.

 

“U-Um yeah...when he proposed.” Dean gave a soft smile looking down at it. 

 

“May I?” Chuck asked, as Dean offered his hand, Chuck’s eyes slid over the ring before he let Dean have his ring back. “...I see...He does love you.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked, as Chuck paused at the door.

 

“...That...use to be his mother's….” Chuck gave a half smile, before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

_______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean panted as he ran around the lake next to the cabin, it was early in the morning and Dean couldn’t exactly sleep. His mind racing with thoughts, Castiel...had given him his mother's ring? Wasn’t that something special to him? 

 

Dean was so lost in thought, he didn’t noticed the arm in front of him as Dean yelped running into it, then being yanked towards the owner who pinned him against a tree. Castiel smiled looking up at him, Dean panted in surprise smiling down at Castiel, who didn’t waste time to cup Dean’s face kissing him happily. Dean kissed back, loving how well Castiel gripped his hips.

 

“Mm.” Dean moaned at the kisses. “Morn’n to you too.” Castiel just continued to kiss him, as Dean smiled into the kiss. 

 

“You’re sweaty.” Castiel laughed as he slid his hands under Dean’s shirt, moving to kiss his neck. 

 

“Happens when you work out.” Dean panted feeling Castiel’s teeth nip at his skin, causing a loud moan from the omega. 

 

“I know something a little more fun than running around a lake.” Castiel stated, as Dean let him pin him closer to the tree. Admittingly Dean wouldn’t have minded the idea of sex, but there was a little more to this.

 

“Having sex with me to spite your father in some way, is less than romantic.” Dean breathed as Castiel paused pulling back.

 

“It isn’t like that.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“I know you don’t mean it to be, but it is…” Dean gave a half smile. “It’s okay...I won’t take it personally.” Dean softly touched his face. 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing, as Dean pressed a soft kiss against Castiel’s lips. 

 

“...When you want to talk about...why you don’t like your father…” Dean spoke as Castiel slightly looked up. “You know where I am.” Dean started to walk away, as Castiel clenched his fist. 

 

“I...wouldn’t say don’t like him.” Castiel spoke, as Dean looked back at him. “...I hate him.” Castiel glanced up at Dean, his eyes stared into Dean’s with a cold look that sent a shiver up his spine. Castiel gave a sad half smile, before turning. Dean watched him walk away, unable to look away as Castiel disappeared into the tree line.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
